Szara Myszka
by NessLuthien
Summary: Troche AU i trochę zmienione postacie XD Kisia mało znany uczeń i Aomine- model XD Z dedykacją dla Celi-chin :3


Aomine Daiki był najbardziej znaną osobowością w szkole. Seksowny, popularny, wysportowany, poukładany. Idealny.

Aomine Daiki był idealny. Bez wad. I mógł to przyznać każdy!

A w szczególności ku tej teorii skłaniał się mało znany chuderlak z klubu książki, który niczym prawdziwy prześladowca obserwował modela Daikiego.

Niestety rozważania naszej szarej myszki względem pana – który – urodzi ł- się – tylko – po – to – aby – olśniewać – innych – swą - zajebistością, nie były tak trafne jakby się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało.

Ci, którzy znali naszego ideała unikali go, jak kot wody. I nie bez powodu.

Szczerze powiedziawszy nasz ,,ideał" był jedną z najbardziej nieznośnych osób, jakie chodziły po ziemi.

A jednak szara myszka upatrzyła sobie jego, jako obiekt swoich westchnień.

Ale co szara myszka zrobiła, aby jego ideał go zobaczył? Nic…

*.*.*.*

Kise Ryouta wstał, jak zwykle, o tej samej godzinie. Szczerze powiedziawszy nawet w weekendy nie śpi dłużej.

Ale czy to jego wina, że musi wstawać o szóstej, żeby mieć czas na przeglądanie profilów społecznościowych Aominecchiego?

Przecież gdyby tego nie robił, to nie wiedział by, że Aominecchi ma dzisiaj sesje w centrum handlowym razem ze słynną modelką o… dużych walorach kobiecych.

I nie mógłby wtedy pójść i obserwować go.

Zdjęcia jutro ściągnie z Internetu.

Co prawda… Gdyby Kise wiedział za jakim idiotą się ugania… Pewnie robił by to dalej.

Blondyn podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu.

Delikatne, niemal kobiece rysy twarzy i jasna blond grzywka, opadająca na oczy.

Ciało miał chudziutkie i lekko umięśnione, z wąską talią?

Czym on, kurde, jest? Zrobiono go dla zabawy.

Nadął policzki bliżej przyglądając się swoim oczom, jedynej rzeczy, z której był w swoim wyglądzie dumny.

Oczy, które miał po zmarłej matce.

Wygiął usta w lekkim uśmiechu i sięgnął po okulary mające sprawić, by stał się jeszcze bardziej niewidzialny.

Powolnym i znudzonym krokiem doszedł do szafy i przejrzał jej zawartość.

Co ubrać? Coś szarego, szarego czy… szarego?

_Stawiam na szary_ - pomyślał i wyjął jeden z swetrów w tym kolorze i niebieskie dżinsy.

Nie kwapił się nawet aby uczesać swoje włosy. Lubił jak były w wiecznym nieładzie.

Dzisiejszy dzień powinien być nadzwyczaj udany!

Trzy lekcje z literatury współczesnej, przerwa na lunch, którą spędzi jak zwykle na dachu, dwie lekcje wf'u i wyjście do centrum, by pooglądać naszego idealnego modela!

_Mhhmmm… jeszcze ta piękna pogoda_! – zachwycił się Kise spoglądając przez okno na ulewę.

Cóż… może to było dziwne, ale deszcz zawsze ekscytował naszą szarą myszkę.

Szczególnie kiedy niby całkiem przypadkiem zapomniał parasola i moknął na deszczu zapominając o wszystkim.

Hm… dzisiaj też zapomni.

Blondyn uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu i przyłożył dłonie do policzków, lekko je zgniatając.

Tak idealnie!

Szybkim ruchem spakował podręczniki do torby i usiadł przy włączonym już komputerze.

Włączmy facebooka.

Login: szarakisia 

Hasło: daiki

Wyszukaj profil…kheheheh. Aomine Daiki.

Ooo…nasz model właśnie dodał nowy post.

,,Tetsu! Zajebie Cię za wczoraj!".

Tetsu? Kise spojrzał na ekran i zmarszczył brwi. Oznaczony ,,Kuroko Tetsuya".

Huuuh? Kise był pewien, że przeglądał znajomych Aominecchiego już dziesiątki razy i nigdy nie widział tam żadnego Kuroko.

A jego zdjecie profilowe? Co to jest? Czemu nikogo na nim nie ma?

Blondyn przybliżył twarz do ekranu i uważnie przyjrzał się zdjęciu. Mrużył to coraz bardziej oczy i prychał.

- Aghhhhhhhhhhh! – nasza szara myszka wylądowała na ziemi - Od kiedy on tam jest? Jak mogłem go wcześniej nie zauważyć?

Ryouta spoglądał na postać, która znajdowała się w centrum zdjęcia z shakiem w ręku.

Przecież go tam wcześniej nie było…

Widać znajomi Daikiego nie są do końca normalni. No, ale można tylko pozazdrościć mu talentu odwracania od siebie uwagi i ukrywania się.

Taka zdolność przydałaby się Kise. Wtedy mógłby obserwować swojego ideała 24 na dobę i nie byłoby to podejrzane, bo nikt by tego nie zauważył.

- A co jeśli Kuroko śledzi Aominecchiego? A co jeśli są razem? – blondyn ze złością zamknął laptopa i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

Przecież nie może się złościć.  
Przecież mu nic do tego z kim umawia się Aominecchi.

Przecież on nawet nigdy nie rozmawiał z Aominecchim.

Przecież on pewnie nawet nie wie o jego istnieniu.

I w sumie… to dobrze! Lepiej go obserwować z daleka! Tak jest bezpieczniej…

Przyśpieszył kroki i coraz mocniej tupał nogami w podłogę.

- Kise! Co ty robisz, do cholery? – jego sąsiad uderzył piesia w ścianę, przeklinając siarczyście.

- Umm… Przepraszam Kasamatsu-senpai. Jestem podenerwowany.

- Nie dajesz ludziom spać…

- Tak przepraszam, senpai. - blondyn skłonił się przepraszająco wiedząc, że sąsiad i tak tego nie może zobaczyć.

- Znowu przez tego debila? Ogarnij się chłopie, nie jest ciebie wart!

- Senpai! To nie prawda! Aominecchi jest najlepszy!

- Whatever… – usłyszał parsknięcie i kolejne przekleństwo.

Kasamatsu był sąsiadem Kise od początku gimnazjum i często ze sobą rozmawiali. A raczej, Kise często żalił się senapai'owi jakie to ma smutne życie, a senpai jak zwykle wyklinał modela i zabierał Ryoutę do swojego mieszkania, gdzie oglądali horrory i jedli popcorn.

Senpai naprawdę czasem naprawdę potrafił pocieszyć myszkę, mimo że nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. A Kise naprawdę lubił senpai'a, co mówił mu na każdym kroku.

Ale ile by dał by spędzić jeden z takich wieczorów z Aominecchim!

Obejrzeli by ,,Dziecko Rosemary" albo ,,Funny Games". Jak romantycznie!

- Aominecchi na pewno by się bał - wyszeptał rozmarzony – Ale ja bym go obronił!

Wykonał kilka obrotów i zaśmiał się do własnej wybujałej wyobraźni.

- Kise! Rusz dupę i do szkoły, bo już mam dość twoich chichotów!

*.*.*.*.*

Kise szedł ze spuszczoną głową, pozwalając kroplą spływać po jego twarzy.

Bycie mokrym zawsze dobre. Trochę dwuznacznie to zabrzmiało. No mniejsza.

_Najważniejsze, że książki są całe_ - pomyślał ściskając torbę w ramionach. Teraz tylko wystarczy…

Uderzył torsem o coś twardego i ciepłego. Zachwiał się, niemal upadając.

- Ej! Uważaj jak łazisz!

Hę? Czy mu się tylko przesłyszało czy usłyszał głos swojego ideału ideałów?

Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał spod swoich okularów na ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się z góry.

Na jego białej koszuli widniały mokre ślady… Można było zobaczyć co jest pod…

_Czemu tak w ogóle ma mokr… Pomoczyłem go! _Znów ta dwuznaczność.

- Uhm… eeee…

Ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się szeroko, a sam chłopak odskoczył.

_Moje bóstwo skacze! _

- Co ty jesteś?

- Przepraszam bardzo - wydukał blondyn spuszczając głowę, z której kapała woda.

Tak zdecydowanie musiał wyglądać teraz komicznie. Jak siedem nieszczęść. Jak bezdomny, który wlazł do szkoły tylko po to, żeby się ogrzać.

I pokazał się w takim stanie przed Bogiem! Przynajmniej zapamięta go do końca życia. ,,22 czerwca wpadł na mnie mokry bezdomny".

- Znamy się? – zapytał uważniej mi się przyglądając.

- Kise… Ryouta… – wyjąkał czerwieniąc się - chodzę z tobą do tego… klasy.

- Serio? Nie zapomniałbym takiego dziwoląga! – Kise przegryzł wargi spoglądając w podłogę. Nie był dziwolągiem tylko szarą myszką - Wyglądasz jak zmokły kotek.

Szary zamarł i powoli uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na uśmiechającego się krzywo Aominecchiego, który wyciągnął dłoń, aby poczochrać go po głowie.

Rumieńce na twarzy Ryouty powiększały się z czasem.

- No to na razie, kotku. Ja się urywam.

Minęło dobre kilka minut zanim blondynowi udało się zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało i minęło jeszcze więcej zanim udało mu się ruszyć.

_Rozmawiałem z Aominecchim… Nie, nie gadałem do mopa i nie udawałem, że to Daiki… Tym razem to był prawdziwy on! I w dodatku on… rozczochrał moje włosy! Nie żebym był z tych, co jak idol ich dotknie, to potem się nie myją, ale to i tak… Będę miał się czym ekscytować przez następne trzy lata… albo i całe życie._

Przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zgniótł zaczerwienione policzki.

- Mhhmm… Dziś będzie dobry dzień! Może nawet obejrzę sobie dzisiaj nowy odcinek TWD! 1

I tak uśmiechnięty wszedł do klasy.

*.*.*.*.*

Poproszę o małą poprawkę.

Ten dzień jednak nie będzie tak wspaniały. Jedynym promyczkiem słońca było wspomnienie Aominecchiego, ale teraz…

Teraz nawet to nie potrafiło go uratować.

Spod grzywki spoglądał na grub… tłust… masywną nauczycielkę z…

Grubą nauczycielkę z wąsami, wyłupiastymi oczyma i masą makijażu a'la clown.

A Kise bał się clownów.

Szczególnie tego clowna.

- No! – wykrzyknęło stworzenie i wygładziło obwisłą skórę na policzkach, pomalowanymi na jasno żółto paznokciami.

Oczojebny żółty.

Grube palce unosiły lekko zwiotczałą skórę tylko po to, by potem pozwolić jej opaść z głośnym mlaskiem.

Z czerwono-fioletowych ust wydobył się język, który dotknął palca wskazującego i chwile później nauczycielka obróciła kartkę w gazecie.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie! – w klasy panowała grobowa cisza… Gdyby Kise wiedział, że to z nią mieli zastępstwo to też, by się urwał z lekcji. Od godziny żaden z uczniów nie odezwał się ani się nie poruszył.

Szczerze powiedziawszy nauczycielka też specjalnie się nie ruszała… nawet prosty ruch ręką sprawiał jej kłopoty.

Przynajmniej dadzą radę uciec jakby co.

Nagle usłyszeli huk i wszyscy w klasie podskoczyli na krzesłach.

- Widzę, że klasa bardzo aktywna i posłuszna! – ryknęł babsko – Kiedy ja byłam w waszym wieku to młodzież była zupełnie inna. A teraz? Co z tymi półgłówkami zrobić? Ja zawsze uważałam, że tacy to tylko zmądrzeją w wojsku, ale nie! To nie humanitarne ! Nie humanitarne to jest to, że muszę przebywać w wami w jednym pokoju.

_Nie humanitarny to jest pani wygląd…._

- Że co?! – huuuuh? Ups… Nie powiedział tego na głos prawda?! – Coś ty powiedział?!

No cóż, jak to mówią - raz kozie śmierć.

- Nie jesteśmy ani w cyrku, ani w wesołym miasteczku. Wie pani… pani wygląd może straszyć dzieci…

- Jak śmiesz?! Ty… Obrażasz mnie za moją wagę?

Zamrugał zaskoczony.

- Oh nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż tym można by wykarmić dzieci w Somalii. Chodziło mi o pani makijaż. Za dużo się pani ,,Piły" na oglądała. Ja wiem, że laleczka Jigsaw2 jest fajna, ale to nie znaczy, że trzeba się za niego przebierać.

Klasa momentalnie wybuchła śmiechem. Widział jak jego ,,koledzy", którzy nigdy się do niego nie odezwali zwijali się w kłębek i trzymali się ławki, aby nie upaść na podłogę.

Kobieta wstała gwałtownie i przewróciła krzesło. Uderzyła pięściami w biurko i potrząsnęła głową udając najwyraźniej Jabbę. 3

Takie rzeczy są naprawdę przerażając.

Clowno-Jigsaw-Jabba zbliżał się powoli do ławki blondyna, a on nie potrafił ukryć cisnącego się mu na usta uśmiechu.

- A ty czego się tak szczerzysz?

- Obliczam jaki ruchem się pani porusza i w jakim czasie dotrze pani do mojej ławki.

- Ty bezczelny dzieciaku! Ty… Wyglądasz jak dziwak i bezdomne, porzucone dziecko!

Kise uznał, że to czas na pokazanie prawdziwego ja i zdjął swoje zasłaniające pół twarzy okulary i spojrzał w płonące gniewem oczy nauczycielki.

- Nie bardzo się pani pomyliła - odpowiedział spokojnie.

Kobieta momentalnie zamilkła i zamrugała zszokowana. Na szczęście w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek.

W klasie panowała cisza i Kise był jedynym, który wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Przed wyjściem odwrócił się jeszcze i obdarował klasę rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Ehh, nie wiem jak wy, ale dla mnie przebywanie z panią profesor dłużej niż godzinę grozi katastrofą na skalę światową.

Podrapał się w tył głowy i uśmiechnął jeszcze szerzej.

- Tak. To znaczyło: uciekajcie póki możecie.

Kise właśnie stracił swoje dziewictwo. Stracił swoją niewidzialność. Stracił swoją szarość.

Dokładnie! Szarość Kise poszła się jebać!

I to wszystko co budował tak długi czas prysło jednego dnia przez jednego grubego clowna, który wyprowadził go z równowagi.

W ciągu jednej godziny wieści rozbiegły się po całek szkole i ludzie otoczyli go z każdych strony.

- Kyaaaa… Nigdy Cię wcześniej nie widziałam. Jesteś taki słodki! - jakaś cycata dziewczyna uczepiła się jego ramienia i chichotała. Ciekawe czy ona w ogóle wie, jak ma na imię?

Mniejsza. Jak to mówią? ,, Potwór nie potwór ważne, że ma otwór".

Kise też miał otwór. Kheheheh.

Z prawej uczepiła się… zaraz, zaraz… to kobieta czy facet?

Przyjrzał się brązowej czuprynie i do niczego nie doszedł.

Z prawej uczepił/a się kolejna istota.

Boże! Daj odetchnąć! Daj żyć!

Chce do domu. Sława to zła rzecz! Jak jesteś znany to cały czas na ciebie patrzą i Cię obserwują. Niezidentyfikowane obiekty dotykają twojego ciała bez pozwolenia wydając z siebie coś w stylu śpiewów godowych.

Albo w stylu orek i wielorybów.

Podrapał się po rozczochranych włosach i spojrzał na grono uczniowskie z całkiem innej strony.

Był teraz w oceanie wśród kopulujących delfinów, fok i wszystkiego rybopodobnego.

Kheheheh… rzeczywiście teraz jest zabawniej.

A Kise jest planktonem. Nikt go nie zauważy!

Założył ponownie swoje okulary i wykorzystując nieuwagę foczek skręcił i wbiegł do góry po schodach.

_Już mniejsza o lekcje. Idę na dach. _

Podszedł do drzwi, które o dziwo wyjątkowo były otwarte. Dziwne…

Gdy wyszedł na świeże powietrze odetchnął głęboko i śmiejąc się głośno, zakręcił się w około.

Już nie padało, a zza szarych chmur wychodziło słońce.

Dla takich chwil warto żyć i wstawać każdego dnia i wychodzić z domu.

Podszedł do murku i spojrzał w dół.

Obserwował ludzi przechodzących przez ulicę, wiecznie się gdzieś spieszących, zapłakane dzieci, które nie dostały zabawki, kobiety z telefonem z ręku, czekające na nie nadchodzące połączenie i widział… życie.

Oddech, dotyk, szept. Wszystko to przewyższało wartości materialne życia.

Najpiękniejsze było to co mógł widzieć, dotknąć, posmakować, usłyszeć, poczuć.

Najpiękniejsze było to, że mógł być tym kim był.

Uśmiechając się sam do siebie zdjął szary sweter, zostając w białym podkoszulku, ubrania ułożył w kostkę i położył na nich okulary.

- Łał. Aleś seksowy, kotku.

Blondyn odwrócił się gwałtownie niemal tracąc równowagę.

O cholera! To dlatego drzwi były otwarte!

Kise zamrugał kilka razy chcąc się upewnić, czy dobrze widzi.

Kilka metrów od niego Aominecchi opierał się o ścianę i szczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Jego ciemne oczy błądziły po ciele myszki, która czuła się coraz bardziej skrępowana.

- Umm…witaj.

- Hej, kotku.

Blondyn przegryzł wargę i przewrócił oczami, na wszelki wypadek odwracając się do niego tyłem.

_Wolę jak nie patrzy na moją twarz. _

- Czemu tu jesteś ? – burknął blondyn.

- A ty? Znów chciałeś być mokry? – ostatnie słowo powiedział chichocząc.

_O cholera! To było bardzo dwuznaczne! To sobie ten dup… zaraz… jak ja chciałem nazwać mojego ideała? Muszę być naprawdę idiotą. _

- Lubię być mokry. - oznajmił Kise, chcąc zagrać w jego grę - A ty?

- Ja? Zależy od sytuacji.

Poczuł jak jego twarz oblewa czerwień, a ciało lekko drży.

- Jak Ci zimno, to się ubierz.

Nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko wzruszył delikatnie ramionami.

- Drżysz, kotku.

- Odczep się- nadął policzki i fuknął złośliwie.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech i kroki. Zdenerwowany Kise podniósł dłonie do policzków i zaczął je zgniatać.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał Aomine, gdy już stanął koło niego.

- Nicz- burknął niezrozumiale i odwrócił się od niego.

- Ejjjj! – zirytowany model znów podszedł do niego z innej strony, a Kisia ponownie zrobiła unik i odskoczyła na bok. Chwile później ciemnoskóry ganiał myszkę po dachu, siarczyście na niego przeklinając - chodź tu, ty durniu!

Ooo… Przynajmniej już nie jest kotkiem.

Bursztynowe oczy spojrzały w bok i znalazły drogę ucieczki. Blondyn wziął duży rozbieg i wskoczył na daszek budki.

- Teraz serio jesteś jak kot.

Fuknął w odpowiedzi.

- Nawet prychasz na mnie!

- A co ? Nie mogę? - huuuh… rozmawia z nim bez żadnych problemów… nie jąka się i nie gubi. W sumie to nawet zabawnie spędza z nim czas.

Aomine podskoczył i dołączył do blondyna. Przez chwile wpatrywał się we niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ej kotku. Tyś baba czy chłop?

No i cała przyjacielska atmosfera prysła! Kise pstryknął modela w nos i fuknął.

- Aominecchi! Oczywiście, że jestem facetem!

Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mnie jak debila.

- Aomine-co ? I nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Masz zbyt zajebistą twarz.

Wcięło go. Dosłownie go wcięło. Co chwila otwierał i zamykał usta, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Daiki w tej chwili złapał się za brzuch i zaczął się śmiać.

- Ale… hahaha… miałeś minę.

- To nie było fair, Aominecchi!

- Nikt nie mówi, że było, koniaczku. - znów się głupio wyszczerzył. Debil.

- Czemu ze mną gadasz?

- Bo wyglądasz jak włóczęga i zrobiłeś jazdę clownowi.

I tylko dla tego? No a czego można było się spodziewać? Zainteresował się nim bo wygląda jak niedorozwój i chuligan. No pięknie.

A on tu siedzi i sobie z nim rozmawia! Najlepiej by było mu z liścia dać i uciec. Ale Kise tylko wywrócił oczami i położył się na mokrej powierzchni.

- Jesteś taki nie miły, Aominecchi.

_Ale i tak jesteś moim ideałem. _

Gdy Kise wrócił do domu zastał uśmiechniętego senpai'a pod drzwiami. Ubrany był w białą, lekko rozpiętą koszule i jasne dżinsy. Opierał się placami o jego drzwi i lekko machał do niego.

Blondyn odmachał i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

_Ciekawe czego chciał senpai…_

Blondyn był dziś w świetnym nastroju i widać było to z każdej strony.

Szedł przez ulice w białej podkoszulce, bez okularów i uśmiechał się do przechodniów. To zdecydowanie podejrzane.

Kisia rzadko pokazywał swoje bursztynowe oczy komu innemu niż rodzinie i najbliższym przyjaciołom (których szczerze powiedziawszy prawie w ogóle nie miał).

- Senpai! – zawołał - co ty tu robisz?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i lekko się rumieniąc, podrapał się w tył głowy. Senpai jest zakłopotany?

Ryouta nigdy go takiego nie widział. Przed kobietami ucieka, a w innym wypadkach albo się na niego drze, albo mu dokucza.

To było bardzo niepokojące zachowanie.

Kise pokonał ostatni stopień i stanął koło Kasamatsu.

- Czekałem na ciebie. Zgubiłem gdzieś klucze i eee…ten tego…

- Senpai! Od jak dawna tu czekasz?!

- Od dwóch godzin?

Szybko wyjął klucze z torby i otworzył drzwi zapraszając przyjaciela do środka.

- Rozgość się! Zrobię Ci herbatę! Kiedy przyjdzie ślusarz?

- Jutro.

- Jutro?! Tak długo? Ahh nie martw się, możesz spać dzisiaj u mnie. Wieczorem wychodzę do centrum handlowego. Wiem, że tego nie lubisz ale możemy odwiedzić sklepy muzyczne jak chcesz… i Aominecchi na tam sesję dzisiaj - nasza szara myszka w przypadku zakłopotania wpadała w słowotok, którego nie dało się przerwać.

Yukio najwyraźniej zaczął się już poważnie irytować. Szczególnie po wypowiedzeniu imienia ,,Aominechhi" jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a na twarz wstąpił grymas niezadowolenia.

Huuh… Ktoś tu nie lubi pana ideał ideałów.

Czarnowłosy przeszedł przez próg i nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. Chwile później nie było po nim śladu i Kise nawet nie zdążył go zauważyć.

- Ehh…masz racje, nie lubię centru….aghrrrrrr! - słysząc krzyk i huk blondyn gwałtownie odwrócił się i zszokowany podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi Kasamatusu.

- Senpai! Senpai! Nic Ci nie jest? – czarnowłosy nie dawał oznak życia, więc blondyn brutalnie nim potrząsnął i wymierzył kilka siarczystych liści w twarz - SENPAI!

- Aua! Debilu!

- SENPAI! TY ŻYJESZ! – blondyn wykrzyknął uradowany i wtulił się w ciało przyjaciela nie zważając na konsekwencje, które mogłoby to przynieść, gdyby Yukio naprawdę się coś stało i gdyby Yukio nie wywalił się specjalnie, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i poudawać poszkodowanego - Tak się martwiłem.

- Mhhm…znaczy …ała! Wszystko mnie boli!

Kise odskoczył przykładając dłonie do policzków i zgniatając je.

- Przepraszam, senpai… Dobrze się czujesz?

- Wszystko mnie boli. Nie mogę się ruszyć. - spojrzał kątem oka na zmartwionego Kise i zmusił się do kilku jęków boleści - a naprawdę chciałem iść z tobą do centrum! No nic, musisz iść sam.

- Oh! Senpai! Myślałeś, że Cię zostawię samego?

- Eh, no wiesz… Kise…

Blondyn wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do drewnianych drzwi schowka na sprzęt domowy. Po chwili wyjął z niego…wózek inwalidzki.

- Dzięki temu możemy iść razem!

- Kise, jesteś skończonym idiotą. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem Yukio.

*.*.*.*.*

Kise był zdenerwowany, że Senpai'owi nie spodobała się wizja jazdy wózkiem inwalidzkim po centrum handlowym i śledzenie super-seksownego Aominecchieego.

Powiedział, że połamał kręgosłup i musi wykąpać się w gorącej wodzie.

Kise oczywiście nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zauważyć, że Kasamatsu tak naprawdę nic nie jest i czuje się dobrze. Ale wolał nie uświadamiać przyjacielowi, że nie jest idiotą.

Wolał mieć asa w rękawie i wykorzystać to jakoś niecnie w przyszłości. Kheheh.

Jeśli będzie tak rozgrywał każdą partię, to wygraną ma jak w banku i wyjdzie cało z każdej sytuacji.

Jakoś trzeba sobie radzić w życiu. Nie ważne czy jesteś modelem, aktorem, gitarzystą czy świrniętą szarą myszką.

Szczerze powiedziawszy to życie szarej myszki było ciekawsze. Mogłeś snuć szatańskie plany i nikt o tym nie będzie mówił w gazetach.

Chyba, że będą naprawdę SZATAŃSKIE I ZŁE. Coś w stylu ,, poszedł na koncert Justina Biebera i dobrze się bawił".

Za to, to masz zarezerwowany piedestał w piekle. Khehe.

Jakkolwiek wizja ,,party hard" w piekle była bardzo kusząca, to miał zamiar też żyć przyjemnie za życie, a koncert Justyny był gorszy niż spalenie żywcem.

Odejść, siło nieczysta!

Kise wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju ze świeczką w dłoni udając Iwana Bezdomnego. 4

- Nie wpuszczę Cię do mego domu!

Wtem drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się z trzaskiem i w progu stanął Yukio w samym ręczniku.

Blondyn zatrzymał się i przestał udawać opętanego, spoglądając na senpai'a.

Mokre, ciemne włosy przykleiły się do twarzy, którą wykrzywiał lekki, uwodzicielski uśmiech.

Krople wody spływały po jego karku, dobrze umięśnionej klatce piersiowej i znikały za ręcznikiem….tak samo jak mały szlaczek ciemnych wło… NIE !

Kise oniemiały ponownie podniósł wzrok, spoglądając jak Yukio przeczesuje mokre włosy ręką, coraz bardziej się uśmiechając.

- Wygląda na to, że ze mną już wszystko dobrze.

Sam się do tego przyznał? No to świetnie !

- Naprawdę ! Tak się cieszę! – lekkie rumieńce wkradły się na twarz ciemnowłosego - no to ubieraj się i idziemy szukać Aominecchiego!

ŻE CO?! - miał ochotę krzyknąć Yukio.

**PS: dla zainteresowanych! xD rysowałam art'a pod wpływem tego Ficka…jeśli ktoś chce zobaczyć to tu ma linkowca:** . /-IECmVdQRi2M/UXFptHU0tEI/AAAAAAAAAFs/ewStMfdZp-c/ s1600/Kisia+ 

1 The Walking Dead- amerykański serial o apokalipsie zombie.

2 Postać z filmu ,, Piła" .

3 Postać z filmu ,,Star Wars".

4 Postać z książki ,,Mistrz i Małgorzata".


End file.
